Tu Angel, Mi angel
by missganger90
Summary: Song Fict


My life is brilliant.  
My love is pure.  
I saw an angel.  
Of that I´m sure.  
She smiled at me on the subway.  
She was with another man.  
But I won´t lose no sleep on that,  
´Cause I´ve got a plan.

¿Como puedo empezar a describirla? Es tan hermosa, es un pequeño angel, que ilumina mi día,  
mi alma, la amo tanto.. pero sin embargo no puedo decirselo, no tengo ese valor para enfrentarme a ella y al mundo, por eso escribo estas palabras, no tengo mucho tiempo de vida, mi enfermedad esta creciendo y ya no puedo controlarme, todos los dias siempre me levanto de muy mal humor, y mis supuestos "amigos" me tratan de levantar el humor con sus estupidos chistes que la verdad no dan gracia, la tarada de parkinson siempre colgada a mi cuello, pero cuando estamos todos juntos en el gran comedor y veo esos ojos, tus ojos, los color almendra, hablando con el gran Potter, que por cierto me da mucho asco verla con el y con ese pobretón de Weasley, te preguntaras ¿Desde cuando me siento así, facil, desde siempre.. el odio que tenia por ti, lentamente con el paso de los años, uno se da cuenta que es amor, porque no sabia el motivo exacto porque te odiaba, si lo se, mi padre el Gran M o r t i f a g o , el fiel servidor del Señor Oscuro, pero estoy cansado que quieran manipular mi vida, tener un control total de ella ¿Te acordas la vez que nos hablamos por primera vez sin decirnos un insulto, me senti muy raro, pero se sintio bien, me di cuenta que cuando estaba contigo, esa cosa que late siempre que ahora se que se llama corazón , pensaba que se me iba a salir, o podrias escuchar sus latidos, ese dia.. que despues te segui siempre, uno de ellos en especial ese dia fue el mas feliz de mi vida, hablamos toda una noche, nos conocimos mejor, nos pudimos hacer lo que se podria llamar "amigos" sin que nadie se de cuenta,  
capaz pensaban que me queria aprovechar de ella, y si no los culpo, siempre me aproveche de las mujeres, pero contigo no podria, como puedo aprovecharme de un precioso angel, tan puro, tan bueno, tienes todo lo que quiero en mi vida, belleza, inteligencia, noble,za, astucia, cosas que yo solo tengo en inteligencia y belleza pero astucia y nobleza jamas pude tener,pero tambien esa noche tuvo su lado malo,esa noche me tenia que hacer un mortifago.. tener la marca; y otra cosa mas..

Flash Back  
Estaban sentados a la orilla de un lago fuera de Hogwarts, un rubio platinado con un borde en sus ojos, como si tuviera agua, vidriosos, no queria mirarla, no se animaba,  
ese era su día, se lo iba a decir, iba a expresar su amor, tenia una hermosa carta, un anillo, todo.. pero esa noticia lo derrumbo.  
-Draco.. - decia Hermione al borde del llanto.  
- ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto sumido en sus pensamientos - ¿tu.. le confesarias tus sentimientos a otra persona, aun si estuviera enamorada de otra?- preguntó ella - Por supuesto.. no pierdo nada con decirlo.. capaz si me rechaza me podria M a t a r -  
-..¿Qué!- dijo exaltada Hermione, - ¡estas loco! jamas hagas eso.. no me gustaria perderte, eres el unico que me entiende, que me acompaña, resultaste ser una mejor persona mejor de la que yo esperaba.  
-Todos tenemos una parte buena supongo Hermione - Decía el -Y por fin despues de todos estos años la dejaste salir -  
- Si, pero Tú me ayudaste.. y mucho-  
-Bueno.. que era lo que me querias decir?- preguntó Draco - Draco.. estoy enamorada- Dijo entre largimas - y.. puedo preguntar quien es?- - Es.. es Harry.., se lo que me vas a decir, está con Ginny, lo se, lo se, pero lo llegué a amar, y mucho, estoy dispuesta a dar todo por el.. hasta mi vida..- Con esas palabras que parecian dagas,  
Draco se sintio destrozado.. sin ganas de vivir, estaba por decirselo, era tan odiota.. el jamas seria suya.. debía aceptar LA VERDAD.., la realidad, no fantasias, ni sueños ridiculos¿Cómo ella podía llegar a amarlo a el?

You´re beautiful. You´re beautiful.  
You´re beautiful, it´s true.  
I saw you face in a crowded place,  
And I don´t know what to do,  
´Cause I´ll never be with you.

- Entonces.. ¿ tu arriesgarías tu vida por una persona que no te ama y nunca será tuya?- Pregunto con diminutas lagrimas en sus ojos, que miraban para otro lado - Si.. y Tu?- Preguntó ella Draco no tardo en contestarle, lo tenía decidido.. - Si.. estoy dispuesto.. estoy seguro.. lo estoy mi querida Granger.- Fueron sus ultimas palabras, acto seguido roso sus labios con ella, esos labios color rosado, que le hicieron sentir muchisimas vibraciones - Dra...- no podía respirar, se sentía rara¿ Su amigo besandola, -¿Qué me pasa?..- se preguntaba Hermione , poco a poco se fue tornando mas intenso, con pasion, como si ella lo amara tambien.  
Draco se acercó al oido de Hermione.  
- Adios.. mi pequeño Angel..- Dicho esto, se marcho corriendo hacia el castillo, enojado consigo mismo, por no tener ese valor, no poder expresarse, se sentia impotente, sin poder hacer nada.  
asi que decidió lo peor.. -

Fin del Flash Back

Yeah, she caught my eye,  
As we walked on by.  
She could see from my face that I was,  
Fucking high,  
And I don´t think that I´ll see her again,  
But we shared a moment that will last till the end.

Esas palabras que me habías dicho, me dolieron de sobremanera.. Dios.. ¿Cómo pude llegar a amar tanto¿Cómo pasó todo esto, porque..¿Por qué siento que debo dar mi vida por ti?  
Hermione.. juro que ese beso, fue el mejor que alguien me pudo haber dado, bueno lo di yo, pero es lo mismo, solo sé que ninguna mujer que conozca podria ser como tu.  
con esos ojos, esa bondad que tienes marcada en tu sangre, no tienes nada de maldad como yo.. es ridiculo si te quedas conmigo, a mi lado, no tenia caso seguir con todo esto.  
y si te preguntas¿Por qué me estoy muriendo? es facil mi reina.. tomé veneno.. y poco a poco me estoy muriendo.. solo , pero enamorado, enamorado de ti.  
lo eres todo MI Granger.. Debo dejar salir todo esto, debo decirte que alguna vez, pensé en que si te ibas a enamorar de mi, pero no de lo de afuera mio, sino de adentro jamas fui asi con una chica, estoy loco por ti, debo admitirlo, ya casi ni hacia tareas, por hablar contigo, seguirte, espiarte, como amo esos olores que desprendes de tu ropa cuando caminas huelen a rosas, otro dia a fresas, el pelo, ahora no lo tienes como antes, todo amarañado.. es hermoso.. eres perfecta.. eres todo, enfrentaria a mi padre por ti, mi familia enterera centenares de mortifagos, todo para dar mi vida por ti, si, la persona por la que daría mi vida serias tu.. y solo tu, ninguna persona mas ni una menos, dejaré esta carta a Snape no llores, te pido eso.. lo hice por algo bueno.. por A M O R ..

Te amé, Te Amo, Y te amaré.. Mi Angel.. que cayó de este cielo que parecia un infierno para mi, para calmarlo y poner fin a mi soledad.. y a mi vida.

Draco se paseaba por su cuarto.. decorando parecía.. puso muchas flores en la cama, eran rojas, las preferídas de hermione, acomodó sus cosas, la carta arriba de su cama, tenia muchos regalos para Hermione, que se los iba a dar cuando se atreviera a decirle su amor. Puso su cuerpo bien formado en la cama.. agarró su varita.  
y pronunció las palabras mas horribles que se pudieran decir.  
-Adios Hermione..Te Amo..-Se dijo cayendo una lagrima sobra su piel palida- "Avada.. Kedabra.."- Una luz verde salio directo a su corazón.. y así fue el suicido de Draco Malfoy pero no lo mato nadie, ni su padre, ni los mortifagos.. lo mató el amor.. se mato por amor, por ella y por NADIE MAS.

You´re beautiful. You´re beautiful.  
You´re beautiful, it´s true.  
I saw you face in a crowded place,  
And I don´t know what to do,  
´Cause I´ll never be with you.  
Hermione se habia quedado estatica en el lago.  
-Draco..- se caian sus lagrimas muriendo en su boca.  
Sintío que debia verlo, debía hablar con el de inmediato, asi que corrió como pudo, como le daban las piernas, hasta llegar a su habitación, estaba cerrada.  
-¡Draco!- decia Hermione- Soy yo, abreme¡¡Draco.  
Cuando pudo entrar.. la cara de Hermione se paralizó..no sabía como reaccionar, si gritar, si llorar, si pedir ayuda.. pero haga lo que haga el estaba muerto.  
muerto.  
-¡Noooooo,- Corrió hacia el cuerpo.. - Draco.. ¿Cómo pudiste ser tan imbecil.., no.. no.. ¿Por qué la vida es injusta conmigo?.. Nunca te podre decir.. Que yo tambien te amo Draco Malfoy.  
Te Amo.. era mentira lo de Harry.. yo tampoco me animaba a decirlo, por miedo.. temor a que jamas sientas nada por mi.. no me dejes, contigo aprendi cosas, me escuchaste, me apoyaste,  
estuviste ahi para mi siempre, me diverti, lloré, soñaba contigo todas las noches.. dije lo de Harry porque es inutil que me ames.  
El llanto de Hermione no cesó, hasta que encontro la carta.. y la empezo a leer.  
- Diste .. diste tu vida por mi- se decia ella Al lado de la carta habia.. una pequeña caja.. que decia "Para Hemione, con amor.. de Draco"  
-¿Qué es esto?- Abrío la cajita.. contenía un precioso anillo, con una serpiente, era un anillo de compromiso parecia..abajo habia una nota.  
"¿Te gustaría.. ser MI NOVIA"  
- Por supuesto..- Dijo ella, - Draco.. - un recuerdo le vino a la mente..

"- Entonces.. ¿ tu arriesgarías tu vida por una persona que no te ama y nunca será tuya?"

-Si..- Dijo ella.- es lo que debo hacer..- y acto final.. apuntó la varita de Draco hacia su pecho y pronunció con violentas lágrimas "¡AVADA KEDABRA!" . Su cuerpo sin vida se encontraba arriba de Draco Malfoy.. de su amor, el que nunca lo fue, pero fue el mejor compañero y amigo que tuvo.  
minutos antes.. se habia puesto el anillo, y se había dado cuenta que el tenia uno igual, era un anillo que simbolizaba la unión eterna de dos personas, estén donde esten en vida o muertos..

with a smile on her face,  
When she thought up that I should be with you.  
But it´s time to face the truth,  
I will never be with you.

Se puede decir.. su historia de amor, jamás fue entendida por nadie.. todos lloraban, inclusive Harry,Ginny, Ron, que el la amaba hasta que descubrieron la carta de Draco pero todos sacaban conclusiones que fu Draco que la mató y no suicido.. pero ¿Qué les importaba?.. ahora.. lo importante es que estan juntos.. Para siempre, en el otro mundo, pero juntos..

Fin 


End file.
